villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Female Projectionist (The Critic)
The Female Projectionist is an unnamed antagonist in the syndicated cartoon The Critic. She only appears in the season one episode Miserable. Background The projectionist is an employee at a movie theater in New York City. She operates the theater's projectors. Having no friends or family, the woman is a loner. Despite the woman's loneliness, she is in love with famous film critic Jay Sherman. She is obsessed over Jay Sherman to the point where she will do anything to be with him. History Famous film critic Jay Sherman was feeling miserable. He wasn't in a relationship with any woman. He felt jealous of his friends because they already had relationships. One night, Jay went to a film screening at a local movie theater. During the screening, he noticed a beautiful woman in the projector room. Desperate, Jay went to meet her. After a conversation, they ended up making out with each other. The next day, Jay went to a different screening which took place in the same movie theater. He noticed the same woman from the previous night. They made out with each other again. Later that day, Jay told his friend Jeremy Hawke about the woman. During that night, Jay convinced the woman to go out with him. They went to her home which is filled with merchandise of him. The woman revealed that she is Jay's biggest fan. They shared some wine before Jay fell unconscious. When Jay woke up, he found himself tied to the woman's bed. As it turned out, she hoped to use Jay to tell the difference between good and bad movies. Jay demanded to be freed but she injected him with a dose of fluid that caused him to fall asleep for a few days. When Jay woke up, he was still tied to the woman's bed. Jay demanded to be free but he was injected again and fell asleep for another few days. When Jay woke up for the second time, he became obedient. Days later, Jay's friend Margo showed up at the apartment belonging to one of Jay's other friends, Jeremy. She noticed that Jay was missing and informed Jeremy. Together, they started to search for their friend. Meanwhile, the projectionist was torturing Jay. She began by cutting off most of his hair. She eventually left to run errands. During her absence, Jay found comfort from an elderly woman from a nextdoor apartment. They talked with each other via an air vent. Apparantly, she mistook Jay for one of her cats. Later that day, Jeremy got an idea while he was watching one of his movies. He remembered when Jay said where he met the woman. Jeremy went to the movie theater where she worked. He spotted her in the projector room before she ran. Jeremy immediately followed her to her apartment. He attempted to shoot her but he missed. The woman attempted to use one of her kitchen knives to kill Jeremy. Jay clapped his hands which activated an electronic cardboard cutout of him. The cutout moved its arm while saying "Buy my book!" The hand ended up knocking her unconscious. Jay was freed and the woman was sent to prison. Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Female Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Stalkers